


Moving To You

by Yanixter



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Adventure Bay slowly turning into a town, Bestfriends to Mates, Humanized, M/M, Marshall is graduating, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanixter/pseuds/Yanixter
Summary: Marshall was growing up, and yet he faced the problem of why he fell in love to his best friend. Although, if it was unclear for him, should Chase could ever recognize Marshall more than just his bestfriend...?





	Moving To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedLotusFlower88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/gifts).



It was just another normal day at Adventure Bay, sometimes hectic, but all was fair for just a small town which would gradually became into a bit of a city. Sometimes, the town can’t be that small forever, and it would usually mean that every time people would expand it just a little further.

For the meantime, Marshall was just solving another simple problem from his algebra book, while trending his hair which was black as the deep midnight. Everything about Marshall was  _ way _ too different yet special. His skin was pure white as the snow, shiny sky-blue eyes, even his midnight black hair, and some people envied him, while others think he was like albino…which Marshall didn’t like that compliment and would tell him that he was not that type.

Marshall sighed in satisfaction as he finished solving. At least he got the brains for being such an intelligent teen, and as he laid his back against his chair, he glanced at that two picture frames. The first one he held was a picture his family, his mother and father with him as six years old. His family was everything to him, and he couldn’t do things without them...until they died.

It had been hard to him when his family died in a fire with Marshall left as a lone survivor when he was young. He still couldn’t forget to that time and apparently it left a very bitter taste to the boy’s mouth. 

But soon, he got over it at the time when someone helped him through such hardship, bravery, and courage. And that someone was from another frame that he glanced. Staring at the picture, it consists a picture of him and his best friend...Yes, his best friend, Chase. He was the one who made him stood up, giving him the confidence that he needed, and just like his family, Chase was everything to him.

At the picture of him and his best friend, it’s scenery was from the beach, with the two of them wore nothing but swimming trunks, and had smiles drawn on their face. When Marshall glanced at Chase, his appearance was apparently different, yet very attractive. He had ruffled black hair, golden-amber eyes, and his bronze skin. Unlike Marshall, Chase had quite a workout, and that picture shown Chase his muscular body, showing off his toned muscles, especially that sexy six-pack.

Marshall blushed.

It wasn’t quite awhile when he realized...that he was in love with his best friend. Otherwise the incident at the movie theater reminded him what movie he watched that night, and Marshall blushed even deeper at that memory. But the problem was, if he would confess, Chase would hate him for his feelings, and everything would be turning back on him, and it gave an even bitter taste to Marshall’s mouth…

Or so he thought of that...

“Chase…” Marshall whispered before he heard a knock that was coming his front door. He sighed once again before he went downstairs.

Some days, Chase could've recognize Marshall more than just his best friend...

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is~ My very first fic for the PAW Patrol, and I'm always hooked up with ChasexMarshall. At least,


End file.
